classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancia Zeta-12/15HP
Built in small quantities in the three-year period 1,912 / one thousand nine hundred and fourteen, the Lancia Zeta 12-15 HP remains a model of car Lancia quite mysterious: it has often been confused with the vehicle military 1Z, but the most recent theory argues that there was no relation between the vehicle military and the Zetas. Beyond these historical uncertainties and a lack of commercial success, we can safely say that the 12-15 HP Zeta was an innovative product: the engine was displacement reduced but not derived from the usual block built until then - for differenziandosene the motor shaft and the cooling system - while the transmission envisaged a curious system in which the exchange (in two reports, in the block with the differential ) was coupled to a double crown / pinion ratio so as to obtain the usual four gears. The transmission system can be so summarily described: the motion was transmitted, by means of a tree intubated, to the rear transaxle, when the third gear was engaged, it used a series of sprockets through a system of gears with internal teeth. Entering the fourth gear is disinnestava the first group of sprockets and the pair had with the second group, again using the gear with internal teeth. The two crowns, integral with each other, then the motion transmitted to the wheels by means of a normal differential. This system, however, caused problems of braking of the vehicle due to rear transaxle (transmission shaft in neutral) which were resolved by the adoption of two brakes concentric (one inside the other) for each wheel: in this way, acting on each wheel two brake double jaws, one commanded by hand and one foot. It should be noted that after the first samples, the system was modified and the latest Zeta rode one drum per wheel, very wide, with two brakes mounted side by side. Another peculiarity in the clutch : Clutch Dry multiplate with a flexible transmission, i.e. with a damper consists of a disc of leather inserted between the clutch and flywheel (later this damper was assisted by radial coil springs). Like the other Spear of time, even in the case of the Zeta chassis was available in two different sizes of step (362.5 or 378 cm) and at two different angles of the steering column (38 ° or 50 °). It seems that the number of Zeta was constructed of just 34 units. Specifications *Production period: Years 1912 - 1914th *Engine : Type 59, engine front, longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line, one-piece (cast iron), bore 80 mm, stroke 130 mm, displacement total cm ³ 2613.80, cylinder head fixed, alloy crankcase d ' aluminum, distribution to parallel side valves (2 valves per cylinder) operated by a camshaft side (in the basement) driven by gears, drive shaft with three bearings; compression ratio of 4.5:1, power maximum 30 hp at 1,800 rev / min, feed through a pump with carburetor Zenith one-piece vertical; ignition magnet high voltage ( Bosch ) with manually adjustable value of the advance; forced lubrication with pump, lubrication circuit capacity 6 liters, water cooling, forced circulation, radiator finned tube, mechanical fan; *Transmission : shaft with universal joints, rear wheel drive, multi-disc dry clutch, change in unit with the differential, 4-speed plus reverse, with III and IV in direct (final reduction: 4,467:1 (15/67) for the third and 3,583:1 (12/43) for the IV); gear control lever at the side; *Suspension : front rigid axle and longitudinal semi-elliptic leaf springs, rear rigid axle with longitudinal leaf springs 3/4 of an ellipse. *Brakes : foot brake and hand brake (mechanical) acting on the rear wheels (double drum, then replaced by a single drum, but with a greater width); *Wheels and tires : wheels wooden -spoke wheel, tires 810 x 90 or 815 x 105 *Steering : RHD position, tilt steering column available in two different configurations (38 ° or 50 °); steering wheel and screw. *Fuel tank: 60 liter capacity *Frame: steel, longitudinal and transverse members, pitch 279.5 cm (short wheelbase) or 285 cm, 137 cm Front track Rear track 137 cm, length 362.5 cm chassis (short wheelbase) or 378 cm, width of the frame 161.5 cm, weight of the frame, in running order 740 kg *Performance: maximum speed of about 100 kph *Price: chassis Lire 8,500 *Numbering frames: between No. 862 and No. 1799 (the numbering includes, in addition to the model Zeta, Epsilon and Eta models, are estimated to be 34 units built Category:Lancia Category:Antique Category:Edwardian Category:Pre-war